Memories Dunked in Blood
by TheSilverFoxofFury
Summary: New organization member causes trouble with experiments... Better summary in side R&R please! on hiatus...
1. Number XIV

This is my first fanfic okay? Bear with me...

**Setting:**** World That Never Was; Shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts I**

**Summary:**** Soon after the door to Darkness was closed a young girl with crimson, blood-like hair was found wondering the streets of Hollow Bastion. She was welcomed into a group known as Organization XIII. Xemnas, the leader of this mysterious clan immediately was astounded about her knowledge of Darkness and Death. She even has the ability to stop blood from reaching the Heart, therefore killing her victims and enemies immediately…**

**Rated:**** T for Mild to Moderate Language, Gory Details, and Suggestive Scenes**

Reviews Please?!

XIV14VIX

Xemnas was boring her to sleep. Nanax proceeded to gently slam her head on the marble table before her. If it is possible to gently slam your head down on anything marble. She quickly looked up to see how the fellow organization members were holding up…

Axel and Roxas were watching each other with enough intensity that their intentions for after the meeting was obvious. Demyx and Zexion seemed to be having a whispered conversation; Xemnas, of course did not notice…

"And thus concludes the munny portion of this meeting," Xemnas droned on. _Could he be anymore boring?_ Nanax thought to herself. A flicker of motion beside her caught her attention. She turned her head and instantly she regretted the glance… Marluxia and Larxene were passionately kissing each other.

Ugh… That has to be the grossest thing since Xaldin hit on me…

Upon entering Organization XIII as the Bloody Soul, number III grew attached to her in a very personal way... Nanax felt someone stare at her. Turning swiftly, she caught The Whirlwind Lancer's look. _Shit! He's going to ask me out again!_

Luckily, Xemnas asked for her Heartless report. Nanax rose blood-like crimson hair fell around her face. Clearing her throat she began, "Upon starting experiment 566-78-21 as directed by our Superior, Xemnas," _Mansex_, she corrected in her head, "I, Nanax, number XIV, have gathered the following information on creatures of Darkness known as the Heartless." _I must be boring them,_ she observed before continuing, "These creatures, though they are created by darken hearts, are also created through prolonged death, such as a fatal wound that kills the victim hours sometimes days after the incident in which the wound was applied…"

Her fellow members straightened up at this, actually paying attention now. Even Marluxia and Larxene had stopped kissing to hear clearly.

Axel stood and slowly asked, "So you're saying that if some poor bastard got stabbed near the heart but didn't die immediately, he could become a Heartless."

Nanax allowed herself a small smile. Small but twisted still. "That number VIII is exactly what I'm saying. While dying, the poor bastard's heart will quickly fill with Darkness because the pain will trigger fear, hate, suicidal thoughts, and helplessness. In fact I believe that's what happened to you, Marluxia, and myself."

XIV14VIX

Cliffy? Yes? No?

**Please review!**

**Signed,**

_**Ashes & Blood**_


	2. Xaldin Rejected

Sorry if the last chapter was too short for ya'll… Sorry if the last chapter was too short for ya'll…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… If I did, Axel and Roxas would be making out most of the time and Sora and Riku would fall in love… Unfortunately I only own Nanax…**

XIV14VIX

The other black cloaked members looked at Nanax with expressions ranging from confusion, to disgust, and even anger…

"We were dying… We are what we are because…" Axel babbled…

"Yes, Axel," Marluxia said calmly, "we were the poor bastards…" "And bitch, if you count her," Larxene added venomously…

Roxas rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, causing Xigbar beside him to start laughing hysterically…

Xemnas stood and asked for order in the meeting. All looked up to meet his gaze. His deep voice surrounded the room and its occupants with measured calmness.

"Perhaps some evidence would help… Nanax?"

Nanax nodded and opened a thick folder that sat in front of her. She pulled out two charts.

"Your evidence is a bunch of swiggly lines Nan? Wow! And I thought you were smarter…" Demyx joked softly but after catching everyone's glare, he sank into his chair. Vexen was comparing the two charts.

"As you can see," Nanax began, "the first chart shows the amount of Darkness it takes to created a Nobody like one of us." She gestured around the room. "But as you can see in chart 2, the Darkness levels in Axel, Marluxia, and myself are severely greater… From many experiments I concluded that the reasoning is that all the Darkness was built up in the end… Probably at the end of a slow painful death…"

Vexen nodded slowly, "This is proof then? That my hypothesis from before is correct? There is more than one way to create a Heartless and Nobody?"

Nanax nodded carefully.

"Is there anything else you found number XIV?" Xemnas asked.

Nanax nodded again, taking out a third chart. One name was written across the top: ROXAS. "I found that Roxas' own Darkness levels were strangely low. It was like who ever he was created from, clearly someone full of Light and Life, chose to become a Heartless. Out of either selflessness or love I don't know. Probably a bit of both…"

XIV14VIX

The rest of the meeting was disastrous. Somehow a fistfight broke out between Axel and Demyx. Roxas and Zexion both jumped in to protect their loves. Marluxia and Larxene had managed to sneak out during this. Xaldin was inching closer to Nanax, who was discussing her new findings with Vexen. Xigbar and Xemnas were discussing some kind of strategy to an attack they were planning. Saix was trying to concentrate on not attacking the idiots fighting. Luxord was entertaining himself with solitaire and Lexaeus was whispering something to himself.

Aggravated, Xemnas dismissed them all… Axel and Roxas headed towards one of their rooms. Demyx and Zexion both went down to the kitchen. Everyone else slowly started towards his or her own rooms.

Nanax knew Xaldin was following her. She turned around to face him outside her quarters.

"What do you want this time, Xaldin?" she asked, not unkindly.

Xaldin cleared his throat. "I…well…I thought…you see…umm…"

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Well," he started again. "I thought since the Superior didn't assign missions yet, if you would like, we could go to Hollow Bastion together and…"

Nanax had stopped listening at this point. All she could think was _Damn! Blah blah blah! I swear if he doesn't stop talking I'll shut his mouth permanently… _

"Sorry," she said as kindly as she could, "I still need to finish two other experiments before Xemnas can assign another…" It was true, kind of.

"Oh… Okay maybe next time then?"

"I'll look into it…" she said before walking in the door and slamming it in Xaldin's face…

XIV14VIX

**Signed,**

_Ashes & Blood_


	3. Just Another Day

Yeah yeah… I know I suck at writing… I know I have no reviews… I know ya'll hate this story… but it shall go on!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nanax and some future characters… If I owned KH or FF Axel and Roxas would be doing –I mean- making out and Reno and Cloud would be going out…**

XIV14VIX

Nanax sat on her bed with her sweat pants on. The navy blue tank clashed with her crimson locks. A knock on the door made her look up from the People magazine. She growled to herself. Everyone knew not to bother her on the nights she could actually rest. The sucker on the other side of the door better have a good accuse.

Vexen stood there, his calm façade melting in front of her. She sighed, "What now? Did Axel break into my safe again?"

Vexen shook his head. Nanax knew his next words were not comforting.

"I found Marluxia and Larxene in your lab, well, on your lab table…"

Nanax groaned in defeat. "Were they wearing anything of mine?"

"Your lab coat…"

Nanax let out another groan; "I'm going to get Axel and Roxas… This is going to be interesting…"

XIV14VIX

Everyone in the Organization was gay with the exception of Marluxia (who just seemed gay) and Larxene… and Xaldin, too of course. So it was no surprise that Axel and Roxas were making out on the couch in Axel's room when Nanax walked in. Seeing the young lovers made her cringe, but she checked herself and proceeded to hit both of them on the head with the pole she used as a weapon.

"Damn! Ever heard of knocking, Nan?!" Axel exclaimed knocking Roxas on the floor.

"I'veknocking for the past five minutes! Now come on! Vexen found Marluxia and Larxene in my lab. I need help getting them out!"

Axel laughed and, while helping Roxas up, said, "Don't worry, Nan. We'll help! Won't we, Blue Eyes?" Roxas rolled his sapphire eyes, "Yes…"

They made their way from Axel's room to the stairs and went down them two at a time. Soon they were outside two tinted glass doors. Nanax pushed in a long, complicated, and confusing code into the keyboard by the door with her number on it. The door was un-tinted on one side to let the three Nobodies look in. Immediately, Nanax punched in another code to get rid of the revolting image shown in it. She activated the microphone leading into the room.

"MARLUXIA AND LARXENE! PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND STEP OUTSIDE THE LAB! I'M PISSED ENOUGH ALREADY AND SO IS AXEL SO GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" Nanax yelled into the mike then added in a cheerful tone, "THANK YOU."

Marluxia and Larxene fumbled out the room cursing. They tried to go towards the stairs but Nanax stopped them.

"Where's my lab coat?" Larxene handed to Nanax who handed it to Axel who burnt it. The couple knew there was more punishment waiting for them.

Nanax nodded to Roxas and Axel. Both of them drew out their weapons. In a flash of blackness, an oak pole was in Nanax's hands.

"Now for the real punishment…"

XIV14VIX

3 hours and 45 minutes later:

Nanax was still pissed as she made her way to the kitchen. Zexion and Demyxdidn't dare joke with her. They knew that if they did they would receive a sharp hit on the head by the Bloody Soul. It was best to leave her alone when she was mad.

She searched the fridge for something to eat. She found some sushi and half a bottle of sake and took them both. Roxas, who had followed Nanax with Axel, started edge to the other side of the room. Axel pulled him back when Nanax got three glasses out of the cabinet. The sake was distributed evenly between the glasses, and Nanax sat down in a dark corner with her glass and the sushi.

Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and Axel eyed her carefully, ready to run if she went into a drunken rage. Nanax was known to fight more as she had more to drink.

Nanax soon got up and washed her dishes. She was tired and barely drunk so she decided to go back to her room to dive into her private store of vodka.

She was interrupted when Xemnas' voice came through the intercom.

"BATTLE PRACTICE IN FIVE MINUTES. TILL THE DEATH!"

Everyone shouted with joy and rushed to their rooms to change into their cloaks. Practice was always fun. Needless to say, Nanax forgot about her vodka.

XIV14VIX

The Superior waited in the center of the room while the other thirteen Nobodies teleported in. He raised his hands and the room filled with Shadows and Dusks. Xemnas teleported to a safer location to watch numbers II to XIV fight it out. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx started immediately, but Nanax stood in the center of the fighting, the oak pole resting on the small of her back. She was waiting for them to attack. A shadow jumped at her from behind.

The black cloak twirled around her slim frame as she twisted around gracefully and knocked the small Heartless down. Vexen backed into her, and, with pre-examined accuracy, they threw each other's weapons at the Duskscircling them. As the oak pole came back around, she caught it delicately before slamming it into the five remaining Shadows.

Only the Organization members were left. This was the part that made practice fun. It was every man (or woman) to his or herself. Sure there were team ups, but the teammates liked to turn on each other a lot.

Axel walked over and took an offensive stance in front of Nanax. She replied with a defensive crouch. Marluxia and Larxene stood back-to-back, a tag team against Xigbar and Xaldin. Roxas and Demyx stared each other down while Zexion and Lexaeus circled them. Saix stood in the corner with a perfect view of everyone. Vexen looked ready to fight anyone who came too close. Luxord held his famous deck of cards in his hands.

Then, it began again!

Axel leaped at the Bloody Soul, who swung the pole around to hit his stomach. A small smile played on her lips as the other red head struggled to catch his breath. The pyro was pissed now. Flames encircled the two of them to create their own personal fighting ring. Through the flames, Nanax saw Luxord's cards encasing them. A three-way fight.

Axel growled as the Gambler of Fate stepped away from the fire. Nanax relaxed her stance. No need to rush into the fight unless they got too close, right?

That theory lasted about three seconds.

Nanax's body was folding into itself, creating a giant cube.

_Damn you, Luxord!_Nanax thought as she realized she was in the battle whether she liked it or not.

She rolled around to do as much damage as possible as the two men teamed up against her. Just as she was returning to normal, Axel's chakram hit her. Blood spurted from her broken nose, and she cried out in pain. Axel, realizing what he had done, ran to team up for Roxas as Luxord released the card prison he had put them in.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames didn't get far before a sharp pain racked his back.

He disappeared into a portal below him. Xemnas wouldn't let them disappear forever, just into one of the rooms over looking the training area so they wouldn't miss any thing.

"NUMBER VIII; AXEL OUT!" the speakers in the training room squawked to the remaining occupants. "ONE DOWN THRITEEN LEFT! SCORE: NUMBER XIV: 1 KILL!"

Roxas spun around and rushed at Nanax as she calmly popped her nose back into place. Oblivion and Oathkeeper were swung at her repeatedly before six lances were impaled into the small body of number XIII. Blood ran out of the side of the Key of Destiny's mouth before a portal engulfed him.

"NUMBERS III AND XIII; XALDIN AND ROXAS: OUT! THREE DOWN TEN TO GO! SCORE: III: 1; IV: 1; XIV: 1!"

Nanax doubled over in pain, but Vexen ran in front of her to avoid making her an easy target. He handed her a small vial of green liquid. She downed it quickly, ignoring the taste. The Bloody Soul stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Chilly Academic. They both surged forward, each step taken at exactly the same time. Xigbar aimed carefully at the pair of scientists. Neither one felt the bullets.

Vexen broke apart from the combined attack to charge down Xigbar while Nanax rushed to attack Demyx. Lexaeus, Larxene, and Marluxia were all taken out with a single sweep of Saix's Claymore.

"NUMBERS V, XI, AND XII; LEXAEUS, MARLUXIA, AND LARXENE: OUT! SEVEN LEFT! SCORE: III: 1; IV: 1; VII: 3; XIV: 1!"

Zexion jumped in to block Nanax's attack on Demyx.

"NUMBER IV; ZEXION: OUT! SIX LEFT! SCORE: III: 1; IV: 1; VII: 3; XIV: 2!"

"NUMBER IX; DEMYX: OUT! FIVE LEFT! SCORE: III: 1; IV: 1; VII: 3; XIV: 3!"

Vexen wiped out Xigbar and Luxord together.

"NUMBERS II AND X: OUT! THREE LEFT! SCORE: III: 1; IV: 3; VII: 3; XIV: 3!"

Lesser Nobodies began to fill the room. Nanax and Vexen knew they had to team up to defeat all of them before defeating each other.

Unfortunately, Saix choose this time to lose his temper and berserk.

The two other Organization members backed away while the lessers surged forth to attack the claymore-weilding madman. Nanax could almost taste her forgotten vodka.

Why didn't she ignore Xemnas and continue to her room?

Why couldn't she be drunk as a skunk right now?

What was she even doing here when she could have been singing in Twilight Town with no knowledge the Organization even existed?!

The thrill of a good fight took control of her doubting mind and answered her questions.

This is what she was "existing" for.

**Yay! And this is only Chapter 3! **

**Please Review!**

**I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie!**

**_--Blood&Ashes--_**


End file.
